


She's The Flame Alchemist

by bananaanapanda



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaanapanda/pseuds/bananaanapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy. Such a short, yet manly name. Especially when followed with a last name like Mustang. Roy Mustang, that was her name. It's amazing how her parents knew this name would fit her personality. Roy was a strong independent women. Then she discovers feelings for a certain Rian Hawkeye. Fem!RoyXMale!Riza. Possibly some Fem!RoyXJean in the future.  Some OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Kisses, Hushed Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in FanFiction like a year ago, but I kind of lost my usb for a while and never got back to it... Oops. I'll be posting the revised chapters every few days and hopefully new chapters biweekly (I need deadlines to make sure I get things done lol). Anyways yea! Enjoy!

It was a Saturday night.  The crew and I went to the bar after work.  We did this every week, but for some reason tonight was different.  Normally we’d leave after a beer or two, but tonight we lingered longer than usual. Slowly, one by one, the guys started leaving until it was just me and Hawkeye.  I had no rush to go home early and the alcohol was being good to me.   To say the least, it had been a long and stressful week.

“Roy,” a strong hand stopped me from taking a sip from the drink in my hand. “I think you’ve had enough.”

I shook my head, trying to clear it. “’s the weekn’. ‘m fine.” I slurred. When I went to take another drink my head began to pound and I knew Hawkeye was right. _He’s always right._

I lifted my face to look at Hawkeye and our lips almost brushed.  I hadn’t noticed how close we were. 

He pulled back and faced away from me.  He cleared his throat, "Sir, have you ever had feelings you weren't supposed to have?"  I stared at him for a while.  My mind unable to focus on what he had said. 

After I didn’t answer he turned to face me and did something I wasn’t expecting. 

He kissed me.  And I’d be damned if I said I didn’t kiss back.  For so long I have wanted to do this. Kiss him. 

No fireworks went off.  I didn’t hear a choir of chibi angels sing.  But to me it was perfect. The way his lips felt on mine, even if it was just for a while.  It was breathtaking.

As we pulled apart I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so cute and I just wanted to kiss him again.  And so I did. I pulled him to me and kissed with all I had, cherishing each moment.

When I pulled away, I couldn't help but giggle again. Boy, was he gorgeous. And have it made said that I, Roy Mustang, was able to make Riane Hawkeye blush.  

"Sir, I..." I pressed a finger against his lips. "Take me hom’." I slurred. I tried to stand from the stole but I stumbled. If Hawkeye wouldn't have reach for my hand I would have fallen face first.

With a sigh, he helped me out of the bar and we walked to my house, which wasn't too far from the bar.

As we walked, he held me close so I wouldn’t fall. He was so warm. I leaned my head against him and closed my eyes as I inhaled his scent. It was subtle and surprisingly sweet. He cleared his throat, "We're here, sir." I opened my eyes and sighed when he let go of me to open the door.

He helped me in and led me to the couch. As he laid me down I pulled him on me and wrapped my arms around his neck.  “You’re not leavin’, are ya?” I asked as I focused on his lips.  “Roy, I--” I was kissing him before he could finish.  He kissed back, hesitantly at first then with want and need. I felt his body relax against mine as his hands began to explore. I smiled against his lips, my mind not a foggy as before, “Would I ruin this if I said I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while?” He whispered against my lips.

I shook my head slightly and kissed him again. “I feel the same way.”

\---

Between sweet kisses and hushed whispers we made it to my room.  We had sex last night and as I laid next to him in my bed, I couldn’t help but feel a ting of panic.

_Hawkeye was subordinate.  We could lose our jobs if anyone found out. What if he thinks it’s a mistake when he wakes up?_

I felt arms tighten their grip slightly around my waist. I turned my head to face him and I was in awe. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful and I could've sworn he was smiling.

I sighed, my mind was everywhere. I tried to loosen his arms around as discreetly as possible. He shifted a little before he woke up. Brown eyes meet black.

"Good morning." He smiled and it melted my heart. He was perfect. Rustled blond hair and all.

"Morning" I smiled a little and my heart stopped when his fingers intertwined with mine. Was this really happening? I could feel my face turning red.

"I need to pee!" I got up quickly from the bed and ran to the restroom.

\---

I ended up taking a shower and returned to the room half an hour later. The bed was neatly made and I wasn't surprised that Hawkeye wasn’t in bed. That's man was never still.

I went to the kitchen and was greeted by a delicious smell. I leaned against the door frame and studied the blond haired man as he cooked. “You know, if I’m guaranteed breakfast every morning, I may just keep you around.” I said jokingly, completely forgetting about my worries from earlier.

He chuckled, “I’d be okay with that.” I smiled and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him as he cooked. I buried my face against his back and inhaled his scent. “Roy, I’ve been thinking.” He said quietly and I couldn’t help but tense. My worries returned.

He turned and wrapped his arms around me, “You’re worth the risk.”  He kissed the top of my head.  I couldn’t help but tighten my arms around him and smile.  “Good.”  I looked up and he pressed his lips against mine.


	2. I Should Tell You

It was lunch time and a wave nausea hit me as I entered the dining hall. I was lucky I made it to the restroom just in time. My eyes burned as I emptied my stomach for the third time that day. I sighed as I stood up, brushing off my uniform. I flushed the toilet and turned to the sink. Breathing in deeply I washed my hands and rinsed my mouth.  
I looked in the mirror an inhaled deeply. “Don’t jump to conclusions.” I said quietly to myself. “It’s just nerves. You’re not-“ A knock at the door startled me. “Roy, are you okay?” It was Hawkeye. I turned off the water and released a breath I didn’t know I was hold. 

“Yea.” I opened the door and greeted him with small smile “Everything is fine.” 

He gave me a concerned look, “I was waiting for you then I saw you rush over here. Are you sure you’re alright?”

I nodded “Positive. Although, I’m not very hungry. I think I’ll just head back to the office.”

He checked his watch, “Lunch is about done. I’ll head back with you.” I nodded and we made our way back.  
\--  
What if I am? It’s been a month since we got together. I can just stop by the drug store and buy a test—

"Sir...? Are you listening?" Havoc said as he brought me back to reality.

"Hmm… Murder cases…" I mumbled as I looked down at my papers. Roy, focus. 

"Yea…That's the fifth murder in two months and we still have no suspects." Havoc said through his cigarette as he shuffled papers. "But we did figure out that all victims have some similarities. Females from the military, between the ages of 25 and 30."

"He also kills all the victim the same way. He tortures his victims with a form of sound alchemy." Hawkeye added as he wrote down notes.

"So he goes for military females between 25 and 30?" This gave me an idea. Possibly not the safest idea, especially with my suspicions but I was certain it would work. "Guys, I just thought of who we could use for bait. Me."

Soon Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Beda, and Hawkeye were looking at me with shock. "Sir, you can't be serious." Fuery was the first to break the silence.

"I am. Have you not met me? We'll have our guy soon." I said with a small smirk.  
\--  
"I can't believe it's been two fucken weeks and he hasn't come after me." I said as I slumped on my chair. I had to admit I was relieved, for more than one reason. First, there had been no new victims. Second, my suspicions were correct. I was pregnant. Not that anyone knew. They’d make me drop out the case in a heartbeat. And I know I should, but we are close to closing this class. I can feel it. I just have to be extra careful. 

"I'm actually relieved." Hawkeye said as he took my hand. Everyone was out for lunch so it was just us two in my office.

"I suppose, but we need to make sure it's me his after when he decides to strike again." I sighed. My stomach formed a knot at the thought. 

"And we'll catch him before he can do any harm to you." He said as he squeezed my hand softly.

"Damn right, I have the best team there is." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled a little and it made my heart skip a beat. "Yes, you do. Anyways, how are you feeling? Where you sick this morning again? Are you okay?"

I tensed, I should tell him. He has to know. I’ll tell him tonight.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand lightly. "Yea. More than fine actually. You’re still coming over tonight?” I looked up at him. He nodded, “Yes. After I go home and change.” He pulled my chin up a little so our eyes would meet. He smiled and it was reassuring. I leaned in a little to kiss him, but he pulled away before our lips meet. "General, we're in the office. We can't risk it."

I pouted. "Fine, then no holding my hand." I said as I pulled my hand away from his. He chuckled and got up to go to his desk. "Well I guess we better get to work then." He said with a small smile that resembled a smirk.  
\--  
Like every night, for the last two weeks, I walked home alone. We hoped that this would attract the killer, but we had gotten nothing. This was beginning to frustrate me. I was 28 and a female from the military, was I not fucken good for this killer.

I sighed. I was being to feel sick again. "I know, baby.” I put a hand over my stomach. “I want this to be over soon. I’ll protect you, though. I promise. How about a walk before we see your dad?" I said quietly. I couldn’t help but feel selfish. I’m risking not just my life anymore. I need to drop out. It’s for the best.

As I walked, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find no one there. I began to walk again and heard them again. I my heart nearly stopped. I was sure it was the killer. I have you now, fucken bastard.

I reached for my gloves as discreetly as I could. As I was about to slip then on, the silence was disturbed with a high pitch that threatened to rupture my ear drums.

"What the hell…." I mumbled as I fell on my knees. I covered my ears with my hands but the pitch was too intense.

"I have you now, my precious Mustang," was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.


	3. Keep Fighting.

When I woke up my head was killing me and there was a ringing in my ear. "Where the hell am I?" I mumbled as my eyes got adjusted to the dim light. I was in a small windowless room. There was a table and cabinets and it resembled an operating room.  
I tried to move but my hands were chained to the wall. Just then the door opened, revealing a slim, bald man. "Ah. Nice to see you're finally awake, princess." He smiled and walked closer to me. "Who are you?" I asked as firmly as I could. I was honestly scared. Especially for my baby. I fucked up majorly and to make it worse, I didn't have my gloves on me. I was useless.  
"Well I'm your killer, my dear General. Haven't you been looking for me? Didn't you want me to catch you?" He was now standing in front of me and tapped the tip of my nose lightly with his finger. "Luckily for you, you were my main target all along. You see, the other women were merely practice. I knew their bodies and minds could withstand my sound alchemy. The average human can't." He leaned his face close to mine. "But you're not average, are you?" He grinned and laughed like a mad man.  
I closed my eyes. Hawkeye, please save us.  
\--  
I was in pain and my body was shaking. At the most I had passed out three times. I was freaking out. Please let my baby be okay.  
The sounds being produced were inhumane. Every time he triggered his alchemy a new range of pitches were produced. I couldn't cover my ears. I couldn't do anything to stop these noises.  
"Amazing. You've lasted longer than the others, by far. Not a surprise." The killer said with a smile. The pitches had stopped and I was panting. "I am curious, General. Just what is it in that brain of yours that has resisted my alchemy. Maybe we should have a look?" His smile grew into an evil grin. "But first," he leaned his face close to mine, "you are known as the most attractive female in Central. We can't let that go to waste." He crashed his lips hard against mine. I bite his lip as hard as I could and I wasn't surprised when he slapped me.  
"You will regret that, General. I assure you." He smirked, his lip slightly bleeding from where I bit him. With that the pitches continued. These were worst then the last ones and I couldn't help but scream. It didn't take long before darkness took over.  
\--  
When I woke up I was on the floor and my body was aching all over. I tried to stand but my knees gave out. I whimpered. I had to get out but I couldn't even move. I closed my eyes. “Baby, we have to stay strong.” I whispered.  
I flinched when I heard the door open, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes when I felt his hands run down my side. "So, you are awake." I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking. I tried to crawl away from his touch. I held back a cry when I felt him holding me back by my hair.  
He laughed and whispered in my ear, "It won't be long until your mind and body give out, so I decided I'd have fun with you." I closed my eyes. Think, Roy, think. Without thinking twice, I used all the strength I had to crash the back of my head with his face as hard as I could. He cried in pain and let go of me. When I was free, I didn't hesitate to stand. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the fear, but I ran. I pushed through the weak feeling in my legs and ran. The door seemed so far away. When I reached the door knob I fell to my knees in pain and covered my ears. My eardrums were about to explode. The frequency of these new pitches were insane.  
"Bitch, now you've pissed me off" The pitches stopped and I felt myself being lifted. In a matter of seconds I felt my body collide with the ground, hard. I let out a loud cry as pain spread through my body. I felt pain all over, but I felt the most pain in my stomach. I whimpered, baby, please be okay…  
I felt weight on me and seconds later, hungry lips meet mine. I tried to fight him off but it was useless. I was weak and in terrible pain. "I'm going to show you who's the one in change."  
\--  
"Where's your team now, General?" He said mockingly as he laughed and threw my clothes at me. I didn't bother answering and he left. I couldn't help but cry silently. I felt dirty. It hurt and I was ready to die. No, don't think that way. You're the flame alchemist, damn it! Flame...  
I needed something sharp. I had to carve my transmutation circle. Knowing that the pain in my stomach was to unbearable to stand, I crawled to the cabinets and I searched like a mad man. I nearly cried when I found a razor blade. I carved the circle on my hand and the next time I saw that fucker, I'd burn him to a crisp.


	4. Onyx Eyes

**Rian's POV**

**3 days before:**

I looked at the clock, 8:30 am.  _She's late again._ I sighed and picked up the office phone to dial her number. Everyone was in the office, except for her. As I waited for her to answer, I heard running coming from outside the office. The door opened suddenly and in came Edward Elric. "Where's the General?!" I hung up the phone when I heard worry in his voice. I turned around to face him and noticed Roy's gloves in his hands.

"Where did you find those, Edward?" My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "I found them in the street… They're always on the General and I found it weird seeing them on the ground like that…." My eyes widened in fear.  _The killer…_  I turned to face Jean and the others, "Men, go with Edward. I want a thorough search of the area where the gloves were found. I'll go to the General's house to see if there are any clues of were the killer is."

"K-killer…? Killer? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THERE'S A KILLER LOOSE IN CENTRAL AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?!" Ed crossed his arms, obviously very pissed.

I sighed impatiently, we didn't have time to loose. "It was confidential and you are no longer in the military. Besides, the General didn't want you causing trouble or getting hurt."

"So what do we know about this killer?" I rubbed my temple, "He's a sound alchemist and he targets military females around the General's age."

"Sound alchemy? Isn't that used for DNA repair and healing?" I began to pace around.

"Yes, but that's sacred sound alchemy. We believe that the type of sound alchemy this killer uses is a reversed form. He uses alchemy to create vibrations in the air. The frequency of these wavelengths are determined by his motions. Sacred sound alchemy deals with pitches that are relaxing to the human brain. The victims have had ruptured ear drums and unusual chemical reactions in the brain. Now, go. We don't have time to lose."

\--

I was in Roy's house and I hoped the search was going well for the others. Everything in the house seemed to be in place.

As I was searching, I walked into her room and stumbled across a very familiar sweater. It was laid neatly on the bed. I picked it up and examined it. A warm smile appeared on my face when I realized it was my sweater. "She's kept it. After all this time?" I said to no one.

I sat on the bed and held on to the sweater tightly. It had her scent, a nice aroma of roses with a subtle hit of smoke. I closed my eyes and went back in time.

_It was a gloomy and cold day. The wind was insane and it was sure to knock you over if you weren't being careful. I was on my way to the market to buy some things for supper tonight. We were having a guest over and father wanted an extra nice dinner to welcome her._

_I didn't know much about our guest. All I knew is that she was going to be my father's apprentice. She was to learn the ways of fire alchemy, something my father had been trying to perfect for as long as I could remember._

_As I was crossing a bridge, I braced myself for the harsh winds. I stopped in my tracks and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before me. A young lady was fighting against the wind and she appeared to be losing. I was surprised that she hadn't flown away yet. After watching her for a couple seconds, her next actions caught me completely off guard._

_As the winds began to pick up, she looked around for something to hold on to. Noticing that I was only a few inches from her left she reached for me and held on to me tightly. "Don't let go!" She said, her voice was shaky. I held back a chuckle and wrapped my arms around her, "I won't. I promise." I whispered._

_After the wind died down she pulled away from me and cleared her throat, "Thank you. I'll be on my way now." She said as she quickly walked away. I sighed and continued walking._

_I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. That raven-black hair and onyx eyes on a pale frame. She was beautiful._

_I got home and began to cook supper, our guest would arrive soon._

_Surely enough, our guest arrived when the food was ready._

_When I opened the door for our guest, onyx eyes meet mine._

_It was the young lady from the bridge, she was father's apprentice. "Roy Mustang? Father has been expecting you. Please, come in." I said with a small smile as I let her in. She nodded as she avoided eye contact with me. It was clear she was embarrassed from the event earlier today._

_After dinner, I showed Roy to her room. "If you need anything let me know. And here." I said as a handed her one of my sweaters. She gave me a confused look. "I noticed you were shivering during dinner and the nights get much colder. We wouldn't want you getting sick."_

" _Thanks." She said as she took the sweater. "And sorry for earlier today." She blushed and I couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay. Happens all the time." I said with a hint of sarcasm. We both laughed._

_That night we stayed up talking all night and it wasn't long before we became very close._

I sighed as I came back to reality. I stood up and laid the sweater back on the bed. I was about to leave when something caught my eye.  From her dresser mirror I saw the reflection of something under her bed.  I kneeled down to pick it up.  My heart stopped.  I quickly stood and looked through her drawers.

When I found what I was looking for, I was speechless.  _She’s pregnant and she still wanted to do the case?!_ “That idiot!”  I put the test back and hurried to the office, both anger and anxiety running through my veins.

\--

**Present:**

We were still at square one. No news on the General and it was nerve wrecking. 

I decided to keep her pregnancy from the others.  My mind was in jumbles.  We were expecting a child and she decided to put both their lives on the line.

I was mad, but I just wanted to find her and know she was safe.  The office was quitter without her. Everyone was actually doing work, but the atmosphere of the office was depressing. I rested my head on my hands and closed by eyes. I jumped when I heard the door swung open. "LIEUTENANT!" All heads turned to the door as a frantic Alphonse Elric came in. "What is it, Al?" I said as I stood. "We found her location! Brother and I were walking when we heard a scream from a building. We're sure it was the General. Brother stayed behind. We have to go!"

Before I could answer, Al had started running out of the office. The men and I followed,  _we're coming for both of you, Roy. You'll be out of that hell soon._

\--

"Brother?!" Al called as we entered the building. "Al! In here!" we ran to were his voice was coming from.

"It's okay. It's over." Ed was trying to comfort Roy, who was crying hysterically.  When we came close to the room, the stench of burnt flesh filled the air. We entered the roomed and saw a burnt corpse laying on the floor near Ed and Roy.  My hurt shattered at the sight.

Ed looked up when he heard us come in. "Roy, they're here. Rian's here. You're okay." I ran over to them and knelt down beside Roy. She reached for me and held on to me. "I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry." She cried. I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

\--

Havoc had a car waiting for us outside the building. I carried Roy bridal-style and helped her in the back seat. I slide in next to her and laid her head on my lap. She was still crying, but silently. I held her hand. "Don’t let go." She whimpered. “I won’t.  I promise.” I whispered to her as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She gave me a small smile before she passed out.

When we got to the hospital, she was taken to the examination room. All that was left to do now was to wait.

An hour passed and I couldn't sit still, knowing that state she was in, physically and mentally. I wanted to be in there with her. Holding her hand, telling her everything would be okay.  I couldn’t stop thinking of the baby either.  The state she was in, it’d be a miracle if it survived…

"She's going to be fine, Rian. Roy's strong. She's going to pull through." Havoc said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a reassuring smile.

The doctor finally came out. "She had a few fractured ribs, but she should be fine. We will run some blood test to make sure everything else is well. However, we did have to terminate the General's pregnancy. The baby was already dead, due to the impacts the mother received."

The room was silent. I nodded quietly, “How far along was she?” I asked. “She was entering the seventh week." I could feel my hands shaking. I didn't know what to say. "She can have visitors but only a couple at a time." He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly before he left.

I looked at all the familiar faces and they all gave me supporting smiles. "Go see her." Ed said as he nudged me a little. I nodded. My mind was everywhere. I stopped before I entered her room, not sure on how I was going to react.  Know that Roy kept this for me still made me pissed.  I inhaled, pushing the anger aside.  _I can’t be upset.  She needs me know more than ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! If by any chance you want to do fanart and such feel free to! I'd love to see it! Tumblr #SheIsFlame


End file.
